fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa Louie SE: The Vanish of the fan customers!
PLSP: TVotFc is fan game in which the fan characters (Luis, Angie, Matthew, etc.) gets kidnapped by Radley Madish and Sarge. There are more levels, in total, 48 and bonus world with 12 levels making a total of 60 smashing levels to play! (includes also some real customers)(bomb customers also have the skill of burning) New 11/06/13: this update will include 2-player mode and 3 more bonus levels. (making it a total of 12 BLs, previously 9 BLs.) 15/07/13: this update will add the third map including Wasabi Island (4 Levels) Bean Desert (4 levels) Sweetland Outskirts (7 Levels) Muffin Mountain (5 levels) and Veggie Natural Reserves (6 levels) making a total of 86 levels soon. 01/08/13: this update will add the 4th map including Juicy Jungle & Spicy Bacon Praires. Customers Starters Roy: Weapon: Pepperoni Bombs, Skill: Burning Marty: Weapon: Spatula, Skill: None Rita: Weapon: Spatula, Skill: None Mitch: Weapon: Sour Cream Shooter, Skill: None Maggie: Weapon: Hot Sauce Shooter, Skill: Double Jump Alberto: Weapon: Rainbow Sherbert Shooter, Skill: Push Penny: Weapon: Blueberry Shooter, Skill: Wall Jump Cooper: Weapon: Stuffed Cat Toys, Skill: None Prudence: Weapon: Stuffed Dog Toys, Skill: None Chuck: Weapon: Pineapple Bomb, Skill: Swim Mandi: Weapon: Buffalo Shooter, Skill: Swim Taylor: Weapon: Ear Buds, Skill: None Peggy: Weapon: Lasso, Skill: Double Jump Matt: Weapon: Maple Syrup Shooter, Skill: None Tony: Weapon: Lettuce Discus, Skill None Unlockable Eunbee: Weapon: Wasabi Shooter, Skill: None Angie: Weapon: Jalepeno Bombs, Skill: Long Jump (+ Burning) Leo: Weapon: Loco Mystery Shooter, Skill: Crawl Reimu: Exorcism Rod(DDC), Skill: Glide Jacob: Weapon: Cherry Bomb, Skill: Glide (+ Burning) Marisa: Weapon: Magic Wand, Skill: Wall Jump Koishi: Weapon: Mind Manipulation, Skill: None Auburn: Weapon: Green Peppers, Skill: Swim Matthew: Weapon: Strawberry Shooter, Skill: Crawl Minoriko: Weapon: Fruit(used like Prudence's Dog Toys), Skill: Long Jump Kaguya: Weapon: Ketchup Shooter, Skill: Glide Emma: Weapon: Carrot Bomb, Skill: Swim (+ Burning) Aya: Weapon: Onion Bomb, Skill: Glide (+ Burning) Sarge Fan: Weapon: Gummy Onion. Skill: Wall Jump Adam: Weapon: Adam, Skill: Wall Jump/Wall Climb Whitney: Weapon: Mayo Shooter, Skill: None Kingsley: Weapon: Microphone, Skill: Ground Pound Yippy: Weapon: Rainbow Cookie, Skill: Crawl Connor: Weapon: Basketball, Skill: Double Jump Allan: Weapon: Butterscotch Shooter, Skill: Long Jump Radlynn: Weapon: Gummy Radishes, Skill: Wall Jump Luigi: Weapon: Guacamole , Skill: Push Tennyr: Weapon: Nacho Cheese Shooter, Skill: Crawl Lorenzo: Weapon: Avcado Bombs, Skill: None (+ Burning) Amber: Weapon: Mushroom Shooter, Skill: Wall Jump Bruna Romano: Weapon: Accordion, Skill: Glide Utah: Weapon: Chocolate Shooter, Skill: Crawl Jason: Weapon: Awesome Sauce Shooter, Skill: Double Jump Xanthus: Weapon: Baseball Bat, Skill: Push Foodini: Weapon: Balloon Whip, Skill: Glide Greg: Weapon: Yo-Yo, Skill: Crawl Little Edoardo: Weapon: Bongos, Skill: Crawl Big Pauly: Weapon: Pepper Bombs, Skill: Ground Pound (+ Burning) Alice: Weapon: Scarf Whip, Skill: Double Jump Iman: Weapon: Violin, Skill: Long Jump Carlo Romano: Weapon: Mandolin, Skill: Swim Fujiwara: Weapon: Fireball, Skill: Glide (+ Burning) Bertha: Weapon: Whistle Whip, Skill: Ground Pound Olga: Weapon: Power of uglyness, Skill: Ground Pound Scarlett: Weapon: Bacon Bomb, Skill: Burning Mindy: Weapon: Hair Dryer Whip, Skill: None Jessa: Weapon: Chocolate Whipped Cream Shooter, Skill: Glide (using Choco Whipped Cream to fly up, but it runs out) Luis: Weapon: Bombernickel, Skill: Swim (+ Burning) Analisa: Weapon: Kazoo, Skill: Crawl Willow: Weapon: Dark Magic, Skill: Glide Papa Louie: Weapon: Pizza Paddle, Skill: Glide Boost Shop *Goodie Cheese: brings the player an a good cheese cannon which cheese enemies. Can cheese at least to 10 baddies. Unlocked in CV-2 and costs 200 money. *Powerade: Boosts player's power by +1 for the whole level. However, the effect quits if the player is cheesed. Unlocked in BC-3 and costs 400 money. *Resistant defense: Boosts player's defense by +1 for the whole level, taking double damage to lost a single life, however, the effect quits if the player is cheesed. Cheese Valley-1 *Eunbee *Angie (requires double jump) *Leo (requires crawling) Cheese Valley-2 *Reimu *Jacob (requires gliding) *Marisa (requires pushing) Cheese Valley-3 *Koishi *Auburn (requires gliding) *Matthew (requires wall jumping) Blueberry Cave-1 *Minoriko *Kaguya (requires ground pounding) *Emma (requires new skill, swimming) BC-2 *Aya *Sarge Fan (requires swimming) *Adam (requires double jump) BC-3 *Whitney *Kingsley (requires new skill, long jump) *Yippy (requires ground pounding) Sweetheart Hills-1 *Connor *Allan (requires swimming) *Radlynn (requires pushing) SH-2 *Luigi *Tennyr (requires long jump) *Lorenzo (requires crawling) SH-3 Defeat Sarge! it will unlock: *Kingsley *Bruna Romano SH-4 *Jason *Xanthus (requires swimming or crawling,not both) *Foodini (requires gliding or ground pounding, not both) New Fort Onion-1 (second map) *Greg *Little Edoardo (requires double jump) *Big Pauly (requires swimming) NFO-2 *Alice M *Iman (requires long jump) *Carlo (requires crawling) NFO-3 *Fujiwara *Bertha (requires burning) *Olga (requires POWER OF UGLYNESS pushing) Raisin Reef-1 *Scarlett *Mindy (requires ground pound) *Jessa (requires gliding) RR-2 *Satori *Analisa (requires burning) *Willow (requires crawling) RR-3 *Lisa *Noel (requires swimming) *Robby (requires wall jump) RR-4 *Franco *Gino (requires gliding) *Boomer (requires crawling) Bacon Village-1 *Johnny *Tess (requires ground pound) *Cheese Fan (requires crawling) BV-2 *Rebecca *Western Fan (requires long jump) *Xolo (requires double jump) BV-3 Deafeat Bacon von Burn! It will unlock *Xandra *Ivy *Kahuna BV-4 *Edgar *Skyler (requires swimming+burning) *Sekibanki (requires crawling) Shadowmint Castle-1 *Zev *Heather (requires ground pounding) *Jeremy (requires long jump) * Category:Fan Games